Che sera
by fynchan11
Summary: Action takes place after defeating the Dragons' Keepers yet before final war with lord Garmadon, Harumi and Sons of Garmadon group. We'll try to answer all your questions such as: will ninjas be together again, will Lloyd get his powers? As our book's title says...whatever will be will be.
1. we're back

It's passed about half year since lord Garmadon achieved his true potential and complete power over Ninjago. Unfortunately, the ninja team was still separated. After saving dragons and defeating Dragons' Keepers Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane decided, again, to think about a plan, which would allow them to come back home and reunite with the remaining team. Guys could practically feel how much they were needed in their world. Kai was nerously walking in circles, their situation was bad...OK terrible. After defeating enemy dragons and they were safe at last. That's why he was more than ever worried about their safety. His thoughts were especially concentrated on his sister, Skylor, Lloyd, Skylor, other friends...did he mention Skylor? After all...this was the first time that they were separated from their family for so long and facts didn't look so well...: Garmadon was definetly stronger than their 'little brother' right now so things surely weren't so rosy and there was nothing they could do to change it. To be frank he hated feeling so...powerless, they wanted to return home, to be with others again so badly...out from many reasons why there was one, the most important one: they did promise to protect them and whole Ninjago. Besides the point was how Llod, or how they liked to call him the 'young one', had to feel. The case with so badly broken heart and that he had to fight with his father (Kai wasn't so sure theought whther in this...something was even the smallest part of true Garmadon) were only small part of bigger problem. The rest of if was the case that the 'chosen one' liked to take risks too much. As if it wasn't enough there was one more thing: Mistake mentioned possible loss of power, that was the price of healing Lloyd and if they still had theirs then it only meant one thing: Lloyd didn't have his. That's why red ninja was so nervous that he couldn't stay still. After about 20th time he made his little circle Kai held up and looked at others hoping that his brothers could think about the way they could escape this relam "Do you guys have an idea how we can go back?" After the moment of silence they exchanged looks and it was Cole, who as first took voice "So far I have NOTHING...the way out of here closed itself and I can't see any other way of return." He was as nervous as Kai was. They were alone, food suplies has ended and well...next to them were dragons. What surprised him thought, these creatures were compleetly different than these from their world. Why? They couldn't travel between relams, which would make the whole case so much easier. "It's a shame that Mistake didn't tell us that we'll be taken to the other world. Imagine how much easier our life would have been if she did." Jay only shook his head "I don't want to say 'I told you so but I told you so', she's scary! She really should told us more than 'on the waaaay' for example...well...I don't know...how the hell are we supposed to go back from that 'waaaay'! I don't wanna to worry you even more but she did mention something else: the price of healing Lloyd. Someone has lost their power and as far as I know we have ours so that means the 'young one' lost his. No matter how you look at things, without power he can't beat them...so this isn't good, right?" Blackhaired ninja immediately looked at brownhaired one "Surely you don't think that he'll fight alone? Nya will find someone, who can help them." Sure, this was what he said but to be truthfull , he wasn't certain of it at all. Lets be honest: everything could happen there. Zane, who kept all this time silent spoke for the first time "I'm more than sure that Lloyd won't do that alone, but what worries me...somehow he stuck into his head that this all, what's happened is his and only his fault...and we do know way too well how stubboarn he can sometimes be. Looking at the brighter side of things...I do know that Skylor wants to help them. Perhaps they'll call other elemental masters as well, afterall they did tell us that we can always count on them." Cole, whether he liked it or not, had to admit that his friends were right "True, physically Lloyd is exactly in the same age as we are but mentally he's still that stubborn kid that we met years ago. I really hope that with others' help they can make it." Kai, as well as others, admited to it "Right, we tend to forget that deep inside he's just a kid, who is stubborn as hell and recently he started to love risky actions. You think that we were just as he is now?" Yet he shook his head at his own question. What was he thinking about? They had more important thing to discuss than how they were, when they started being ninjas "OK guys, we keep chatting here and our main problem didn't dissapear: we must figure out how can we come back home so from now on no side topics, right?" The rest of the group gave out a firm nod. Suddenly Kai got an idea "Wait a moment...maybe if we combine our powers into one and fire it in one direction at the same time...that could help. After all it worked out in so many other difficult situations." Cole thought about that idea for a longer while and decided go for that "I guess we can try that. It's better to actually do something than just sit here and continue moping." Kai nodded at others' response, which was similar to Cole's "Exactly, I mean they fight out there and we promised to protect them. We have to try everything." Right after that they stood next to eachother and in the exact time fired up their energy just to see that this idea was actually working! As they combined their powers into one a small 'window' in the air was created. Seeing this they concentrated even more and Cole whispered more to himself than to anybody else "Come on...open up even more.." The small 'window' reacted at this changing itself into small door, which was getting bigger and bigger. Jay smiled happily "OK, something's happening! Come on, just a little bit bigger..." Others shared his entusiasm "I guess it's working!" shouted excited Cole, even Zane smiled widely "Look at that, we should have started from this idea. OK now slowly...lets move ahead, step by step.." Thought right after that asked "Guys is master Wu with us?" They couldn't leave him here after searching for their master for so long. Cole looked around and found still little Wu that was swirling in small circles right next to them, he laughed walking up and taking him in his arms "Watch out, little guy or you'll get sick.." After this he joined his power with others' again before the passage could close itself. Kai just had to laugh "It looks like we have two younger brothers instead of one and a master from now on. At least he's the one, who is always happy. I wonder sometimes how much does he get from what's happening around him." Cole looked quickly at little child, who snuggled closer to him "It wonders me too. At least he behaves well. I want him to come back to his old self again and yet I wish he could stay like this forever. He's so cute , seriously I love taking care of him." Jay smiled, he also thought that little Wu acted OK looking at his age "I do know what you mean but if he stays like that...wouldn't that be weird to call him 'master'? I mean we're older than he is right now so how about getting rid of this habbit?" Hearing Cole's last words he added "Tell me something about it, it was almost impossible to tear you appart from this child. Someday you'll be a really good father. We just have to get out from here and start looking someone for you, man." In return blackhaired ninja smiled at redhead "Thanks, Jay..." When he heard Wu's laugh he looked ahead and his smile became even brighter: the portal was ready to walk through it. Not much longer and they'll be home again. There was blinding light when they walked through it. The first thing they saw was Ninjago...but the city was far from what they knew and loved. To be thruthfull and use a shortcut: they wiev they saw was taken from futurestic movies that didn't go well...at all. To be even more frank: they didn't recognise their home at all. Kai slowly looked around "OK...things have changed here...'a little bit' ". Cole as well as others was more than shocked "You can say that again. It's definetly not Ninjago we know, we have to find Lloyd." After a while Zane got back his voice, which he lost from shock for a couple of minutes "The question is...how long were we gone and it looks like the 'young one' really lost his powers. Otherwise he'd never let this happen." Suddenly they felt the clash of two powerful energies: the one, which was dark as night and the other one, which was bright as day "Well at least we do know where to find him...hurry up, guys!" As they started running in the direction, where they felt the strongest hits of these two powers Cole looked at others "Ready to kick some asses?" Kai laughed "I thought you'd never ask!" Thought when they felt earthshaking red ninja looked at their former leader "Cole is that you or we have to really hurry up?" It was great that some things despite the situation didn't change but but on the other hand ..."Ha ha veeeery funny, Kai. It's not the time to joke. Come on, we're almost there!" Four brothers started running even faster than before hoping that they'll get there on time. The sound of battle with each step was getting louder and louder...

That's all folks, I hope that you liked it and grammar mistakes weren't big enough to ruin your fun xD The next chapter will come out soon, till next time! ;)


	2. The final battle?

The young blond-haired boy was standing by the window in his room. What he saw through it filled him with sadness, why? What he saw wasn't definitely what he used to know and love. The thought that this all, what's happened was 'his' fault wasn't helping at all. Suddenly he turned around and quickly walked to the wardrobe only to open it and take the weapon out, which he needed right now. The time to hide was in his opinion over, they had to take action. Lloyd still didn't have his powers but he knew perfectly well how to fight and young leader didn't want citizens to suffer because of his mistakes anymore. He had to take responsibility even if that meant to cost his life. Just as he was about to open the door and go outside his eyes fell on small photo, which he took from the 'Bounty' or rather what was left of it. In the photograph was his family: brothers, uncle, mother and...his dad. It was taken just few days before war with Chen, back then everything seemed so...simple and now? Now he was going to kill someone, who he loved with all his heart. He shook his head, this...thing wasn't his father. It was impossible to be true. This was Oni, who only looked and sounded like Garmadon, he had to remember this, otherwise he won't be able to fight properly. Taking deep breath young master opened the door and walked through them only to see...his friends from resistance "What are you doing here, guys?" Seeing their friend so confused Nya just had to smile "You didn't think that we'd let you go there alone, did you? I really want to kick some buts, especially when they belong to ahem...certain people, who hurt my brothers. As you can see I'm not the only one, who thinks that way." After that she pointed lightly at Skylor, Misako, Pixal, Ronin and...(she really had no idea why was he there) Dareth. Redhead warrior slightly raised her eyebrow and leaned on her weapon, which stood next to her "Nya's right. It was longer while since my last fight and I want to help you with it. Seriously, you can't be that stupid to actually believe that we'll just stand and watch how you fight alone out there." Skylor tried to hide how much she was worried about missing ninjas. She had no idea what happened to them but she refused to believe in the worst scenario, they had to be alive...HE had to live. "Let me tell you this, we won't accept 'no' for an answer. We're going with you whether you want it or not so you must go with it." Lloyd looked at others, who gave him a firm nod showing that they agree with everything what two girls just said. He didn't have strength to smile at them no matter how thankful he was right now "Thanks, but...I have no right to ask you guys for this, it's my fault. Everything has it's consequences. If only I haven't set all snakes free, we wouldn't be in this situation..." He looked away from everyone "Guys would be here, with us and not...I saw how 'Bounty' was crashed, no one could get out of something like this alive..all I could do was watch..." he tightened his hands into fists hating feeling so hopeless. Half year ago, when they found only half of 'Bounty's' remains his hopes that guys did find a way to escape their cruel destiny rose and it was, what made him keep going through whatever Garmadon, Harumi and the gang threw at them but now...as days, weeks and months passed he gave up on seeing them ever again. This made him only even more determinate to defeat the enemy. "I'm the one, who's responsible for this all and must be punished for it. I'm sorry." At first no one dared to move or say anything, after maybe five minutes he heard footsteps and found himself in Nya's arms and heard her soothing yet firm voice "Stop it. Back then you were only a kid, who was left all alone. It's rather our fault, we should have take you with us so much sooner. You keep forgetting that Harumi fooled us all and not only you. How much longer do we have to tell this: you're not responsible for all this. Let us help you." Right after this the master of water let go of him and looked into 'chosen one's' eyes "We're in this together. Got it?" Skylor walked up to them "We all make mistakes. Do you remember me from back then? I never trusted Harumi, she was too good to be true. Her helping others', sharing food and many other things? Perfect people don't exist." Finally Lloyd smiled lightly at her "Yeah, I remember and you weren't that bad. You're right..I just wanted to believe that everyone has something good in them. I was just little naive kid and she used me." Their leader took a deep breath and looked at others "OK, lets get going. It's time for us to fight back and win this war." Before he started walking Pixal took his arm gently "We also wanted to believe in her. You weren't naive...only in love and there's nothing bad in it. When we win we'll have to work on your taste. Next time you just have to avoid perfect people and it'll be OK." She wanted obviously to lighten up the mood before the final battle. Unfortunately the try was unsuccessful, because Lloyd smiled sadly at her and shook his head "There won't be next time. I have enough." Once again looked at others "Lets show them what we're made of." Before they left Lloyd stopped walking at the sound of Misako's voice "Just remember, it's not your father. He never wanted to hurt you. Whatever happens...it's not him. One more thing, you have to accept who you really are. This will help you to reach your new potential and use power from both sides." She knew that her son will understand this simple message and others? They'll have to get over it. After all this was his secret to tell and it was up to him when he'll tell them the truth. To be sincere this was his choice whether he'll do it anyway. Skylor stood next to him, she didn't understand what was the last part about but too well understood the first one "Misako's right. You won't fight with your father just, how to say this...with dark magic. We're by your side, Lloyd, we'll make it." Apparently trying to build his confidence up. Lloyd looked back at his mother "I know, but it doesn't help that this...something looks and sounds exactly like he did." After this they left the building and Skylor looked at him "Lead us!" She had strange feeling that after defeating lord Garmadon, Harumi and others from the gang, everything will be like before. The youngest member of the team only nodded in response. After an hour later they were at the place, hiding in dark alley, which was in the near of palace. This was exactly what 'the chosen one' was afraid of. From time to time enemy was changing hideouts as if it was they that had lost. It had to be because they realized that the time of final battle was approaching. This place gave 'princess' definitely the upper hand over them. After all she knew 'the Palace of secrets' the best out of them and it wasn't a good thing. As if that wasn't enough, this place was really well guarded, what made infiltration almost impossible to do. After a while of thinking about the way getting inside Lloyd looked at every single team's member feeling responsibility for their safety "From now on we must be more than careful. This place isn't called 'Palace of secrets' for nothing. I'll serve as a decoy and you'll get inside.." Just as he was about to leave the hideout Nya caught his arm and pulled him back "It's not your job, we'll do it. After all only you can defeat him." Master of amber had to admit that raven - haired girl was right "You're right...on the other hand we can't let Lloyd go inside alone. Who knows what will happen." Pixal so far only listened to their talk, then voiced her opinion as well "That's why we're going with him. I'm more than sure that main members of the gang are inside." Lloyd's eyes landed once again on the castle and on his lips small smile appeared "I don't even know how to thank you. It's surely more than dangerous and yet you're willing to risk your safety only to help me..." Seeing this Nya smiled and ruffled his hair, just like Kai used to do it "Look at that, someone here still remembers how to smile. You don't have to thank us. As I said before we're in this together. Besides how could I face guys if I let you go in such danger alone? They'd never forgive me this." Skylor smiled as well "And the mood is already getting better." Looking back at others asked "Do you know what to do?" Others showed clearly that they were more than prepared for it. Lloyd was even more embarrassed "I'm sorry for earlier. I wasn't myself lately, but now it will change." Right after that he gave a sign to start mission, looking after them whispered to himself "Just..be careful, guys." Looking at remaining girls said "All right, we should go as well. After all can't let 'daddy' and 'princess' wait. That wouldn't be polite." Right now on his lips was small smirk to see. They moved from one shadowed place to another using them to stop and listen to the happenings, which took place right below them. Skylor took these moments to look around and whispered "Where could they be?" For young master, who knew perfectly well how big his enemy's ego was answer was easy and simple "Looking at their obsession about power and so on..I'd say...throne room. Although we have to expect everything from them, even unexpected." Yet they directed their footsteps in main room's direction and there awaited big problem for them. The only way to enter that room was...through the door; no windows what so ever. The noises of the fight, which took place outside were becoming louder and louder so whoever was inside knew what was going on and that meant that they couldn't count on 'the element of surprise' either. Putting it all together made big risk, which they had to take whether they liked or not. Lloyd looked at his two 'sisters' "Ready to do it?" Only to receive the questioning look from one of them. Skylor still seemed to consider if this was such an good idea "We're walking in there just like that? Okay then.." taking deep breath, which showed that she was far from being calm faced the door "OK, lets get it done." Meanwhile Pixal scanned other possibilities of getting there unnoticed and shook her head "Unfortunately the only way, which we can use are this door. We have no other choice." Lloyd once again made sure whether everyone were ready for the final fight. Giving them small smile he opened the door just by kicking them and walked inside with his friends by his side "We do know that we have to make an appointment, but we want to finish our little business like..I don't know...now? You surely don't have anything against that, do you?" Seeing that 'princess' wanted to say something looked coldly at her "Save it. I didn't come to see you, I want to have a word with my father. Unless he's scared of me." His voice was so ice cold that that even surprised his best friends. Nya, who walked at his left side looked at 'the quiet one' "You know...maybe I'm strange but I feel strong desire to kick someone's but, who hurt those dear to me. You do know what I'm getting at" Skylor, who walked at Lloyd's right side looked at other members of the gang "Hello there! Were you expecting us?" Hearing Nya's words she immediately added "I'm the type that will hurt someone, who hurts innocent person. No matter whether I know this someone or not. What about you, Harumi?" 'The quiet one' only rolled her eyes "I fight for myself and lord Garmadon." After these words she looked at other members "What are you waiting for? Finish them!" The battle has began, Lloyd easily avoided enemy's attack and headed for demon saying these words once again coldly "It's a shame that this isn't really my father only an Oni, isn't it?" standing in front of dark creature added with small smirk on his lips "Are you ready for second round, 'dad'?" Garmadon only gave out a loud warrior shout and attacked his son. This time it was Skylor, who looked surprised at Lloyd, it was after all the first time she witnessed him being like this towards anyone. Then again he surely had his reasons and she couldn't blame him at all. Red-haired warrior quickly turned around hearing a yell just in time to block Ultra Violet's attack. Her enemy's eyes scanned her quickly looking annoyed "I don't know you but let me guess. Another one goody two - shoes boring girly. There's no easier thing than defeating you." Chen's daughter laughed out loud "You don't know me and what I'm capable of, girly." After that they started fighting, master of amber easily avoided and blocked enemy's attack, she clearly had an upper hand. When Nya saw that Harumi ran towards two males engaged in the battle she jumped in front of her "Don't you worry. If you want to fight that badly you'll get it. I'm going to 'thank' you for what you've done to my brothers and be sure of one thing. This will hurt. ." To tell the truth their abilities were equal but after a while Nya showed new tricks that she worked on during last months. Thanks to them she slowly started winning. Meanwhile Lloyd was doing everything what he only could to win, but..well..lets be sincere here. What chances had someone, who lost his powers against more than powerful adversary? That's right! Almost none. Wracking his brain for clues, which could help him to win former green ninja remembered suddenly about time, when his father trained him (third season, guys!). All he needed to do was to find his inner balance, accept who he truly was and use powers from both sides. It was true, he didn't like being hybrid at all but if this could help him win and end this nightmare at last..he'll try everything "Dad this was what you meant back then." 'The chosen one' whispered to himself. Suddenly he felt that some kind of force lifted him up and started sinking into him. This made him feel unknown power and feel way stronger than ever before. When he dropped on his legs again he looked much more sure of himself than before, looking at Oni added "I have no idea what that was but I hope you don't have anything against me using it." Saying this he blasted the stream of energy towards demon, who did exactly the same. This basically similar to their first battle, which took place so many years ago. Two powers crashing against each other caused an earthquake, which interrupted battle among other fighters for split of seconds. Harumi almost lost her balance, instead of that she kicked Nya in the stomach "God, do you ever shut up?" Pointing at the fact that they seemingly kept talking during their fight. Nya caught her leg just in time before it could hit her and threw 'princess' against the wall "You wish, I'm just starting with lecturing your spoiled ass! There's more to come, 'your highness'!" Master of amber as well kept winning with Ultra Violet. She was from time to time hit but it was clearly to see who had better endurance. Avoiding another hit she jumped over Ultra Violet and kicked her in the back slightly looking back to check on how their leader was doing his job. Lloyd's energy kept getting stronger and stronger step by step, suddenly he remembered about way, which would bring him quick victory: 'the art of silent fist' also known as 'fight without fighting'. The basics of this technique were quite simple: 'provoke your enemy, avoid getting hit, let him finish himself' and this was what he was doing right now after letting go of energy's stream. When demon was enough tired to not be able to protect himself Lloyd sent one, final burst of energy. Demon gave out loud scream and started disappearing or rather turning himself into black smog, which slowly vanished in the air. Young master just couldn't believe it. After everything they had to endure...the war was finally over. Small smile appeared on his lips while his eyes slowly closed themselves as tiredness took better of him and yes, he fainted..again. (I'm mean, I know xD) Ultra Violet got up and was making herself ready to attack again and..then she heard the shout and saw how their ruler was defeated. Full of panic looked at their leader "What are we going do do?" 'The quiet one', who also seemed to see this panicked answered "I...uh...we're heading back! Their back-up will be here soon enough and we're not ready to win with them just yet!" Right after that she sent girls icy - cold glare "This is far from over" Giving the signal to her underlings she disappeared with them. Just as Nya wanted to follow after them and Pixal went to check if everything was all right with green ninja they heard too familiar voice, which belonged to...

I have an huuge ask to you guys. Please, write down in the comments what you think about our book meaning do you like it or not, should we continue our story? Who are we kidding, we'll keep writing so and so but it's good to know whether someone actually reads and enjoys it or not xDD Till next time... *vanishes in the shadows*


	3. Together at last

Few minutes after Harumi and 'Sons of Garmadon' disappeared girls from resistance heard way too familiar voice "Damn it, they got away!" As they looked at the person that said these words their eyes became large. There stood no one else but ninjas. Skylor immediately ran towards the red one to hug him and check whether she was only dreaming "KAI!" Feeling him returning the hug she pulled him even closer to her not wanting to ever let her beloved go again. "I knew that you're alive." Master of fire was at first shocked yet more than happy that his crush and family were OK. Although at first he only could say "Uh..hi?" Smiling softly at the feeling of her being so close to him he put arms around her "Don't say you've missed me...I mean us so much?" After realization that boys were really there Nya and Pixal followed Skylor and hugged other elemental masters smiling as wide as it was only possible. Cole smiled after receiving two hugs from girls "It looks like you really missed us." Master of water somehow still couldn't believe that their family was really alive "You...really are here." Yet she couldn't help herself and started lecturing them "Seriously, I could kill you! Never ever do something like this again, do I make myself clear? We've thought that...do you have any idea how we felt? Where the hell were you, why didn't you come back sooner? It's about half year since you were gone!" Hearing this Kai let Skylor go and looked more than shocked at his sister "What did you say? For us it was only couple of days, it's impossible." Cole was even more surprised than his brother "You're kidding...right?" OK, was it possible that time went much slower in the first realm than in Ninjago? It looked like this and that meant that they had way more questions for Mystake than they originally thought. Master of amber let Kai go and looked at others "We're dead- worried about you, guys." Cole decided that it was him, who should at least try to explain what happened to them and where they were "Nya, do you remember that tea that Mystake gave us before we left to fight Garmadon? It sent us to the first realm and we couldn't go back though we tried almost everything. We fought with 'Dragon Hunters' and as we defeated them Kai got an idea of combining our powers into one. Thanks to this we could at last come back home." Pixal, who stood next to Zane and was holding his arm thought about this "Actually it was more than half year and this time was actually pretty hard for us. Only Nya and Skylor had their powers, Lloyd lost his right after he woke up back then. I have no idea why it suddenly came back but it can have something to do with the fact that you're back. Another realm...is this even possible?" Zane set himself gently free, walked up to unconscious 'chosen one', picked him up and looked at his girlfriend "We can explain this later on, right now we have to take care of 'the young one'." It was clearly to see that he was worried about their friend. Despite that managed to lightly smile at her "You guys did really well." About an hour later everyone were at the tea-shop or to be more accurate ... whatever was left of the building, they lied green ninja down on the exact same bed as before. Kai looked at Mystake "Can you help him?" After moment of hesitation explained how they managed to come back "About the way that we finally came back..this was the only thing that we haven't tried yet." Cole looked in kitchen's direction since Mystake was there preparing tea for their younger brother "By the way, it's shame that you didn't give us at least small clue that would point at the way to get out of the first realm. Girls said that we were gone for half a year!" Mystake was busy getting everything ready as if nothing ever happened "I didn't tell you since it was obvious. After all it's not the first time when you combined your powers to make something work, am I right? Besides you had to understand who 'the chosen one' really is." The way she replied was quite similar to the one that you use by explaining something totally obvious. Jay straightened himself uncomfortably. He didn't mention Lloyd's little secret about his origins to anyone and that meant that he'll have to act as shocked as others will surely be. He was more than sure that Mystake was getting everything ready for telling them the legend about 'Oni and Dragons'. Red ninja looked more then confused at their old friend "We do know who our brother is, green ninja?" Old woman only sighed heavily shaking her head at such reply "You didn't understood anything, it was totally waste of precious time. It doesn't matter anyway. Right now the most important is helping young lord Garmadon by discovering his true potential. He managed to defeat his father by concentrating and using secret energy, to which he never before had access to. That's why his body reacted that way, he just needs his rest. Be aware though that controlling new powers won't be easy at all" She finished preparing nectar and as Cole lifted slightly Lloyd's head so he could drink she slowly put the cup to his mouth. 'The chosen one' started unconsciously drinking it "It was just a fluke woken up by his strong desire to win. The thing is that his feelings are what keeps blocking his new true potential and looking at what's lately happened this won't be walk in the park." Master of earth looked seriously at her "We'll help him as much as we can, you can be sure of that." Skylor looked worried at everyone present in the room "But..his powers will come back...or not?" She learnt in her life that nothing was sure or as simple as it appeared to be. Mystake gave her sad smile "Friendship is really important in healing's process but I'm not sure whether this will be enough. We're talking about feeling that is way stronger and deeper than that, it's love. Thanks to it his father could so long resist darkness within him, who knew that exactly same feeling will be the reason of his son's downfall." Nya gulped and looked concerned at still sleeping young boy "It's true, we tried to cheer him up before the battle..saying the pain will disappear but the only reply we got from him was that he has enough and doesn't want to be in love never again. Right now I wish I could have one more chance to kick her royal ass." Hearing this Kai didn't know for the first time what to say. He just felt hopeless and honestly hated this feeling with all his heart. He sat on the chair, which stood next to bed. Exactly in this moment he saw how destroyed physically and mentally his leader was. Not being able to stand it master of fire felt how his anger at himself only became bigger "I promised to watch over him right after sensei Garmadon sacrificed himself. We failed him as older siblings and guardians, we were supposed to protect 'the young one'. We should have known better, she was kinda desperate to stay alone with him. We..failed him." Skylor quikcly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down "It's not true, we didn't fail. When you really think about it then you'll see that we won. Garmadon is gone and Harumi is weak. Lloyd will soon regain his strength and everything will be as it used to be." Cole gave small nod since he couldn't agree more with Skylor right now "She's right, we didn't loose. That doesn't matter right now though, we have to help Lloyd." Kai slowly relaxed under his beloved one's touch and even managed to smile "You're right, guys. Right now most important is that he'll regain his strength." Nya joined others and also tried to cheer red ninja up "I'm more than sure that he'll quickly come back to himself. We're talking about Lloyd here, the most stubborn guy that we've ever met." After couple of hours master of energy started waking up "What's...happened?" Everyone in the room hearing his week voice looked in bed's direction. Skylor smiled with relief "See? He's waking up." Four brothers immediately walked up to the bed, when they were close enough Cole smiled at Lloyd "You defeated Garmadon, really good job." Kai also added "We're proud of you." Lloyd slowly blinked hearing voices. Was he dead or still dreaming since it was impossible that his friends were there, with him. The pain he felt as he sat up said otherwise. He was very much alive and wasn't dreaming. Looking at his brothers smiled happily "You guys are really here? But how..?" Finally, everything was how it's supposed to be. After this he quickly looked at Nya "We've finally made this, we really did win." Nya had to smile seeing 'the chosen one' so happy and excited, yet she knew he had to rest. She pushed him gently so that he could lie down again "You weren't bad back then and now you have to rest. Guys told us everything." Cole, who saw still confused look in Lloyd's eyes added "Short version: we were taken into another realm, fought with 'Dragon Hunters' and then Kai got an idea with combination our powers. This worked out and we're here." 'The young one' looked even more confused than before, that's why he had to know couple things that mattered to him the most "Another realm, how is this even possible? Where's uncle Wu, are everyone OK, Harumi and 'Sons of Garmadon' arrested?" Kai smiled and ruffled his hair in brotherly way "Not so many things at once, we got into the first realm thanks to tea, that Mystake gave us, sensei Wu is sleeping, no one got hurt and they escaped. Don't worry, we'll get them for sure." Master of amber reassured him as well "We'll put them behind bars, this...bitch won't know what hit her. Right now she's weakened after the battle and even lost. I mean what can she do now when Garmadon is gone?" Lloyd sighed heavily and avoided looking at everyone. It was clearly to see that the whole case with 'princess' still hurt him even when he tried to act though. "The faster they'll get into the prison the better it will be. We can't underestimate them, she's more dangerous than you can imagine." Jay tried to cheer their little brother up as well "We'll act fast then, everything will be all right. Don't worry about it too much." Pixal thought about something as others tried to cheer Lloyd up, finally even she tried to do this "Our group is bigger and way stronger than they are. Chances for success are 100%." This was exactly what green ninja missed during this time the most: his family, who was always there for each other. Nothing and no one could break the bond they had. Hearing how they tried to make him feel better just had to smile "You're right, guys. Now when we're united again nothing and no one can stop us." Plus he had his powers again, when he tried to call them and it didn't work he looked kinda put down again "I don't understand though. I had my powers during battle, did they disappear again?" Zane put hand on his shoulder and shook his head "You didn't use powers of 'the chosen one' back then, don't worry though. We'll find the way to make them come back." Cole nodded "We'll figure something out but first we must rest, I'm dead-tired." Lloyd sat up again and looked at others "Then lets go home." He made a break for yawning "We all need our rest and good sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Kai stretched himself as small yawn escaped him "I have one question though, where can we spend this night. 'Bounty' is crushed and our base is rather far from here." Skylor looked at them, boys really did had troubles holding himself on legs "We can go to my home, I mean the rest of resistance are already in depot so there's no really room for you guys to sleep. There won't be any problem with finding mattresses." The youngest of them looked unsure though "Thanks, Skylor but...are you sure? I mean you helped us a lot and I don't want to overdo it." The truth was they wouldn't survive one day without her back then. At other hand her house was near the palace and this was a definitive pros. The truth was that this whole catastrophe for Ninjago started many years ago when Harumi's parents died. This meant that whatever 'the quiet one' said this truly was the case between him and her and green ninja planned to finish this whole mess...this very night.

OK folks, this chapter is shorter than the last one. Please, write in comments whether you prefer short or long chapters. Looking at myself I can easily tell that sometimes too long ones are tiring to read. Please, help us find the 'golden apple' so to speak. We know that so far action is very slow but we promise you, in later chapters action will be much faster.

To all girls: Next chapter will be full of romance and a lot of things will happen that won't be really for little kids...OK I don't know what are you thinking about right now but not such things. You and your dirty minds...or maybe? Who knows xD


	4. I love you

Nya just kept listening to two teenagers talking thinking about the options they had. To tell the truth, they didn't have big choice. They had a really long way before they'd reach their main base and she doubted that Lloyd had enough strength to make it. 'The Bounty' was crashed and basically destroyed, the depot wasn't the choice either. Why? The elemental masters slept in the main hall and other rooms were taken almost completely by metal scrubs, which they needed to build weapons. They were left only with one solution "Don't argue when someone wants to help us." Master of water lectured 'the chosen one', right after that she joked "Besides shouldn't she be our leader? I mean her father used to be senei Garmadon's master. This still counts, even if it was for a short while." Kai looked warmly and smiled in the same way at Skylor "Thanks for everything what you've done when we were away. This means a lot to me..I mean us." Master of amber blushed lightly "Nothing worth mentioning, it's good to work together again. It's getting a bit lonely when you're a longer while just by yourself." Master of fire saw this as opportunity to at least try and convince her again to join them. After all, the time he spent in the first realm only showed him how much red ninja loved and needed this girl. Ignoring Jay's grin he walked up to her and even forgetting that others were in the same room as love couple was. In that moment she was everything to him "You know, that invitation is still open. Join us, I'm more than sure that Nya and Pixal will be happy that they won't be the only girls in the team. What do you say?" Master of amber was about to agree, this was really tempting for her but..exactly. There was one 'but' "...what about restaurant." Hearing this red ninja looked really put down though he was doing his best to hide it. He should have known, after all she couldn't get up and leave everything she knew and worked for just because of them...because of him "Yeah, you're right. What about restaurant. Let's forget about this, it was stupid idea." he even tried to smile "Sorry, I got carried away again." Seeing how sad he was Skylor immediately, as if her body reacted on it's own, took his hand "Everything's all right, really. To tell the truth I'd love to join you guys but...I can't give up on restaurant. Especially now when we're gaining people's trust again." Seeing how much his friends wanted to be together yet not being able to do so master of earth decided to take part in this discussion "You could always change open hours, I don't know. To have the restaurant open only in weekends or evenings. It's just a though." Red-headed gave it time to think about and after longer while she smiled "You know what? It actually sounds pretty good. Yeah, I can do that." Kai couldn't believe what he just heard, they'll be together at last. Not being able to help himself he hugged a girl and held her close to him "This means you're agreeing to this? Cool!" Soon realizing what he's just done he let her go coughing to hide his embarrassment "I mean...welcome in the team." Master of amber blushed even harder "Thanks." 'The chosen one' greeted her also in the team, he was a leader after all "Kai's right. We really do need you in the team. The more the merrier." Right after that the youngest one decided to tease his older brother a bit "...guys you do know that we're in the same room as you're, right?" Jay laughed at this and, unfortunately, said something, what he shouldn't have "You're the one to talk. Who forgot about whole world when princess was in the same room as he was?" Girls immediately reacted at this. Nya hit him not so lightly on the back of his head "Seriously?" she whispered angrily. Pixal shook her head, sometimes she wondered what the hell did master of water saw in blue ninja. This was 'a bit' too early to joke about this and besides...was it the right thing to make jokes of? She strongly doubted that. Skylor looked angrily at him and quickly changed the topic "We should go, should be home in ten minutes. Lloyd, can you walk?" Hearing master of lightning's joke green ninja stiffened slightly though he tried to hide this, Misako was right about that one: his heart was badly broken and wound was still fresh. Hearing master of amber's question he looked thankfully at the girl and smiled at her "Yeah, I guess so. We'll never be able to thank you enough for your help." Girl smiled in return guessing that he thanks her not only for helping them out "Everything's cool. Don't worry about that." During their way to her home, she walked next to master of fire "So..you were sent into another realm? How it was out there?" she was kinda curious about that. Brown-haired boy thought about how should he tell her what they went through in that place "There was...completely differently than in our world. Moon alike scenery, I never saw such large sun and there were dragons..a lot of them. We were lucky that it's passed only couple of days there since we didn't have food not to mention about water or anything to drink." Master of amber nodded listening carefully to everything, what he said "Wow, it does sound cool. If there were dragons and nothing else, then maybe it was their realm? I wish I could have seen what you did and have similar adventures." Her life until she met them seemed so boring comparing to boys' one right now. Kai smiled at this "Now, when you're team's member you'll have them sooner than you think. Everyone here are like brothers and sisters to each other, but I have a problem with this" he hesitated, was this really the best moment to confess that his feelings never changed? On the other hand he knew that he was doomed as soon as he said these words. Skylor was surprised hearing this till the point that she stopped walking. The rest of group didn't notice that though and kept walking. "A problem? What's wrong?" The master of fire took deep breath, this was now or never "It's true that we're like one big family but you mean so much more to me. I can't see just a sister in you..." New team's member smiled warmly at him figuring out what he wanted to say "I know...I can say that too." Right after this she stopped considering how she should put it. They were way too similar when it came to expressing their feelings "When I got to know that you and others disappeared I almost died. I could only think about never seeing you again or telling you how much I...like you." She immediately looked at her feet afraid to look him in the eyes "I'm sorry, you surely think that I'm weird." Kai couldn't be happier and smiling softly walked up to his lover and gently touched her cheek lifting her face so that he could look her in the eyes "I'm here right now. See? I told you before, even you can't resist me. My feelings didn't change at all, I still love you." Skylor smiled warmly at him "I love you too." If this was even possible his smile became even softer as he whispered "We finally agree on this one." Right after that he kissed her gently. Red-headed girl kissed him back, as they finally parted Skylor softly laughed "It's good that Dareth didn't bother us this time." Hearing this master of fire just had to laugh "Yeah, back then I wanted to hit him for that, though.." he looked dreamily at his beloved one taking her in his arms "..it was worth of waiting.." Master of amber brought him even closer to her and smiled in the same way as he did "From now on you won't have to wait. I'll be by your side, always." Red ninja kissed her hair as he heard that "I hope so..and I promise, you'll never loose me again." Suddenly they heard Jay calling them that they should hurry up since others won't wait for them forever. Kai let her slowly go and Skylor shouted back "We're coming!" She quickly kissed him again, took his hand and started walking towards others. Right now they were the happiest couple in the whole world. Seeing them holding hands master of water could easily guess what's just happened "It's about time, it took you forever." Cole laughed at first teasing them "Awww..how cuute." Though after this he smiled "Now seriously, congrats you two. Just one big ask: don't kiss when I'm around, please? Thanks." Even Lloyd laughed, what was a good and a bit strange thing at the same time. It was so long since they heard his laughter "When we're at this I have the same ask as Cole." Saying this he looked at master of earth "So..you're the only one, who left when we're talking about these stuff. How it is by you?" Black ninja shrugged "Nah, I'm fine. I don't want to be in relationship right now, you guys are all that I need." Master of amber looked kinda worried at him. They were in this specific age that they should be interested in someone. Of course she heard about his and Jay's competition for Nya's affection but it was pretty long time ago. "You sure about this?" Cole nodded, right now his mind was firmly set up on that one "Yeah but wait...how could I forget about cakes?" He still couldn't believe that he actually gave up on them. Green ninja shook his head lightly with small smile, it seemed as if everything was just as it's supposed to be. Young master was really surprised by friend's way of life that said 'my body is a temple', this didn't suit him at all. On the other hand...'the young one' couldn't understand how Cole wasn't gaining weight. It had to have something to do with sensei Wu's training that he gave them every single day. "I can understand that, I have enough of this as well. It's just not for me. Besides, you have to admit that my taste when it comes to girls isn't, how should I put it, the best. I only need you guys..well maybe mum and uncle as well." He said looking at little child, who he carried in his arms and who seemed to wake up. When little Wu realized where he is and who is holding him he smiled and cuddled even closer to the youngest boy in the team saying happily "Lloyd" Master of amber sighed heavily, apparently their leader still suffered "No one can say whether your taste is good or bad after choosing one girl. Just give yourself time and maybe you'll change your mind, who knows. Lets not talk about this anymore." It was good point to stop this conversation since they were in front of her house. She took out the keys and opened the door letting them inside "It's small house: kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and living room, where I'll sleep. Go ahead and take the first one." Hearing this blonde shook his head "No way, you're sleeping in your bed, guys in the living room and I'll keep watch." After moment of hesitation he asked "One more thing..how far is the palace from here?" Master of earth was immediately focused, who knew what was really going on here. After everything their younger brother lately did...it was better to know. "OK Lloyd, what are you planning? If someone needs rest and good sleep then it's you and you know that." Skylor, who switched the light on and closed door behind them looked around "Cole's right." 'The chosen one' tried to look as innocently as it was only possible "I'm not planning anything, why do you ask." Kai only rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically "Well, I don't know...lately you're full of crazy ideas like going alone to fight oni in the prison back then, remember?" Lloyd sighed "OK, back then I overdid the whole case, you've got a point but this time I'm not planning anything. I just wanted to know whether and how fast our enemy could theoretically show up here." OK, this was really bad cover for what he really wanted to do. Harumi and 'Sons of Garmadon' were weakened after the battle so no one's going to believe him...and in this point he was right: no one did. His smile, who seemed to say 'who, me? Naah' didn't help either. Red headed girl just laughed seeing this "You do know that you can't lie, Lloyd? We know you way too well and you're clearly showing that you do plan something and we want to know what." Zane shook his head, this wasn't so easy to trick nindroid "You're still younger than we are so you must listen to us and we tell you..go to bed, you need good sleep. We know all your tricks, what is really going on?" Nya could easily guess what was this about, she looked worried at 'the young one' "I think I know the answer, it's about Harumi. You think that it's still the case just between you and her, right?" Lloyd, who walked further into the room and sat little Wu on the couch frowned slightly "Well..I..uh..am...no?" Hearing such unsure reply or rather question as an answer and how their leader frowned Cole rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, suuuure. Zane's right: go sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Skylor shook her head, boys didn't know when to let go or back off when they're not in the right shape to do well, basically anything. That's why they always burn themselves and, if they're lucky, learn from their mistakes. "OK guess, I'm going to get some sleeping mats." It was for the best that they all would sleep in the same room. Just in case the green ninja tried to slip past them. One of teen should wake up, at least she hoped so. Seeing her disappearing in another room 'the young one' just sighed, why everyone had to be so stubborn. After all this was his fault and he had to take care of everything. They risked their lives way too many times. "Is this the way you treat your sensei?" He joked "What happened with you guys, back then with time twins you wanted to fight and not talk. What is so different this time." Kai smiled as he ruffled their younger brother's hair "We prefer now talk than to fight. See? We grew up." After about half an hour master of amber came back caring sleep mats and putting them on the carpet. When everything was ready Lloyd was the first one, who lied down. No matter how much he denied he was dead-tired yet stubbornly insisted "I don't know why you overreact this whole case, I'm not sleepi -" In this moment he...fell asleep. Nya smiled softly lying down "Noo, he wasn't tired at all. OK guys, time for us as well." Jay nodded and switched off the light when they were on their sleep mats saying "Good night everyone"

OK OK, we know. We cheated a little bit, there weren't actual action BUT a bit of romance so we hope that you can forgive your little trolls ;) Please, write in comments what you think about book so far. Should we make chapters shorter, bring something in or not. Your opinion really matters to us. Once again we're sorry for possible grammar mistakes. And now...you heard Jay, good night and till next time xD


	5. The village that is hidden

Next morning Nya was preparing food for everyone but Lloyd and little Wu, who were deep asleep. It seemed that they were more than tired. Nothing much was going on so why not let them and other relax even for a moment. "Let them sleep a bit more, especially Lloyd. Lately he was under large pressure." Skylor couldn't agree with her more when it came to this "I have anything against that if you ask me." Though both girls weren't really in good shape either. Boys, who were sitting by the table (they were thrown out from the kitchen when they tried to help) looked at them worried. Kai was the first one, who took voice in this case "You should sleep a bit longer. You might not have the moment of rest when 'the chosen one' wakes up." His sister just shook her head sitting down by Jay right after she put breakfast on the table. Red-head joined them and yawned while eating "Nah, we're OK. There's always later, what can happen." Red ninja sighed heavily, why girls had to be so damn stubborn? "You need rest." He stated firmly as if not accepting 'no' for an answer. "There might not be later, who knows what crazy ideas 'the chosen one' has. That's why we must keep an eye on him." In the same moment, as if 'the young one' heard others mentioning him...he woke up "Dad!" Hearing this Master of water sighed "Too late." Cole decided to check on their young leader "Everything's OK?" Green ninja just sat there breathing quickly and heavily as if being in sort of trance. Suddenly looked up at one of his best friends "What? Yeah..yeah, everything's OK. Sorry, did I wake you up?" Pixal walked into the room looking worried "I'm not so sure whether everything's OK." Seeing others' confused looks she decided to explain "Since you were gone Lloyd doesn't have normal dreams, just visions." Blonde slowly got up and walked to them wondering how should he start "I...saw father." Seeing others' panicked reaction he quickly shook his head correcting the statement "Father and not this...something. The dream was...kinda OK. I mean at least I got to know how to get my powers back." He made short pause as if hesitating to continue "Though there's a catch: I must go alone." Master of earth crossed his arms on the chest "Forget it. You take us with you or no one is going." 'The chosen one' looked at his team. They really didn't want him to go there alone. "Look guys, if this is because it's your mission then - ouch!" he was not so lightly hit on the back of his head by no one else but master of lightning, who looked pissed "We don't give a damn about mission. We go there together whether you like it or not because we're brothers. We really don't care about mission. Got it?" After small 'rant' he felt others' eyes on him "What, did I say something wrong?" Master of amber smiled almost proudly at him, it seemed that even he had his best moments when they needed it "No, quite the opposite. I couldn't agree with you more than now." Cole smiled at him as well, yet couldn't deny himself the chance to annoy his friend "Yeah, even you can say something smart...every ten years that is." Jay rolled his eyes and pouted like small kid "Very funny, Cole." Right after that he looked back at Lloyd "So how it's going to be, master? We're going or staying." Green ninja though about this, what still didn't sound like an good idea "What about 'Sons of Garmadon', we can't leave the city just like that. Not when they're running free." This was absolutely out of question. Skylor had to admit that 'the young one' was right. Their enemy could see their absence as a chance to raise up and get powerful again and they really didn't want this to happen. Not now, not ever. "I'm not sure what we're going to do, letting you go alone is 'no way'. I must admit though that you're right about the city. It's too dangerous to let them be. How about...we form two teams and one of them will go with you and other one stays here and will watch over Ninjago city. Does everyone have cell phones to stay in touch just in case?" Blonde tried his best to convince them one last time "Look guys, I really appreciate that you want to go with me but it's useless. Father mentioned that only first spin-jitsu master's descendants can go inside the village. Whoever lives there won't let you go in. Besides what big could happen? Our enemy is here and not there, I'll be perfectly fine." His friends chose to ignore him though or maybe they were just busy thinking how they should act. Kai asked "Sure we have. So who is going and who stays?" Black ninja immediately replied "I'll go." Master of amber followed his way of thinking "I'd like to go..or would you rather have me here?" Kai thought about this "If you guys are going then count me in. It looks like Cole, Skylor and me are going, the rest of us stays here. Are everyone OK with that?" No one was against it and slightly dumbfounded Lloyd looked at them "Can someone tell me what's just happened here?" Red-headed girl laughed seeing his look "We just decided who's going with you and who stays here to watch over people. Show us the way." Lloyd chuckled "I have to learn that no one will ever win with you." He tried to remember father's words. There was a problem though. You rarely remember what you dreamed of, even when it was a vision. Unfortunately this time wasn't an exception "I..don't remember the way but I know who does." Cole looked at their leader "All right and who might this be?" 'The young one' smiled sadly "My mum, father didn't have secrets from her." OK OK, he had one case with letter but this wasn't really time to think about negative stuff. "After she left me in the school for bad boys went straight to that place. She was looking for the way she could save dad...but.." He took deep breath "It was too late even then." Who knew how their lives would look like if she made it, most probably they'd never meet. 'The chosen one' walked up to Wu, who woke up and picked him up into his arms "OK team, lets move on." Master of earth walked with others qualitely after young boy. He really didn't know how to start conversation and even feeling angry at himself for asking this. Black ninja didn't want to hurt their friend in any way possible after all. 'The young one' didn't want to hurt his friends' feelings either. True, their friendship started in pretty rocky way. OK, to be more sincere they were enemies at first but right now he couldn't even imagine his life without them by his side. "At the other hand I couldn't ask for better older siblings than you guys." Cole smiled at young master in training "Thanks, man." Taking the chance and ruffling his hair in brotherly way. Green ninja laughed at this, that was what he missed the most back then. Being around people, who gave him the place he could belong to "Only saying the truth. I'm here only thanks to you guys, that's why I want to protect you." Black ninja smiled at him "And we want to protect you. It's one for all and all for one thing or did you forget that." Lloyd nodded "Right, no one and nothing will ever change that." After about an half hour they walked into the remains of tea shop where they saw two older women, who seemed to wait for them. After they explained everything to them Misako disappeared for short while in the back room and came back caring the map. She put it on the table and showed them the shortest way to the secret place. It was to take them two, maybe even three days. This made Lloyd to rethink their plan "Look guys, it will take more time than we originally though. What if 'Sons of Garmadon' will raise to the power again? They're more dangerous than ever before. Maybe I should go alone and.." Kai raise his hand to stop their friend "Wait a moment, we said we'll go with you and that's final." Misako had to smile at this "Let your friends be there for you, son. Don't worry, nothing will happen and now go before I change my mind." Blonde hugged his mother and whispered qualitely "Thanks mum. Please, be careful." Taking the map from the table he turned around to face his team "Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Misako looked after group, who slowly faded in the distance and looked at the sky muttering "He's just like you, you know that?" After somewhat 15 minutes of the journey Skylor thought about her powers, which she lost to his father and his crazy obsession about turning himself into the snake. If 'Greene' could get back his powers then maybe..."Lloyd, are you really sure that that place will help you?" 'The chosen one' looked at her "I guess so, at least it if not then guys, who live there could help me with the second option: taking control over the power, which helped me to defeat oni. Why do you ask?" Master of amber shrugged "I don't know...just though that..maybe I could take the chance of getting back my powers as well." Blonde smiled at her "You know that..it's great idea? I'll ask them to help you by that." This showed how much he trusted her what, since Harumi's betrayal, was something completely new. Skylor's eyes became slightly bigger "Really? You'd do this for me?" Young boy just had to laugh at her almost shocked face "Yeah, I mean..at least this is how I can say 'thank you' for everything you've done for us." Girl's eyes lightened up not being able to believe in her luck. After all this time she'll finally get her powers back, this was wonderful feeling. She couldn't stop smiling and might have looked a bit crazy because of that but if she were to be sincere..she didn't give a damn what others might think "I don't know how to thank you.." Yet Lloyd only shook his head "Hey, if someone has to thank others then it's other way round. Besides..I know how it is to loose power and it's nothing good and I trust you." Kai, who liked what he saw put hand on her shoulder "See? This is why we gladly risk our lives for him and that's why we kept to ourselves during your father's tournament." Couple of days passed and friends were finally at the place or to say the truth they could see the path, which probably lead to the village. They could almost see the gates. Kai leaned against the tree "You weren't joking around, it's really far from Ninjago city." Cole bend down and put hands on knees "At least this wasn't boring." 'The young one' shrugged "I told you it was further than I thought..they hide their village pretty well. I wonder from whom." In the same moment he heard alarm ringing in his head and quickly looked around and then threw himself on the ground "Get down!" It was good that group of friends followed is lead since right after he shouted an order the arrow hit the tree, which stood behind them. Green ninja raise his head up hearing firm feminine voice "Who knows, maybe from intruders that shouldn't even be here." The figure jumped down from the branch and landed in front of them aiming from her bow "Now..who are you and what are you doing here."

This time the chapter is shorter than usual. We know that we keep repeating ourselves but leave a comment, maybe a star. Till next time xD


	6. Someting that is blocking you

Green ninja raise his head up hearing firm feminine voice "Who knows, maybe from intruders that shouldn't even be here." The figure jumped down from the branch and landed in front of them aiming from her bow at the team "Now..who are you and what are you doing here." "Hi there ... we ..uh...come in peace?" Skylor didn't really knew what else should she say in that moment, this wasn't definitely how they pictured first meeting. Archer still held herself ready for an attack "Everyone says that, who are you and what do you want." Lloyd and team slowly got up so that they would be in better position to talk, fight or...just ran away in case they were outnumbered "OK, this is not how it's supposed to be. We came here looking for help." Kai was right, he was the one,who was always doing the talk. From what he heard brothers weren't good in improvising...'we'll go ninja upon ya'...seriously? "We're masters of elements. I'm Lloyd and they're my friends so..." At this person immediately lowered her weapon and voice became softer, someone could even think that friendlier than before "I'm so sorry, we were waiting for you. Our village was attacked before so we must be really careful when it comes to strangers." Saying this she took off the mask and everyone could see pink-haired girl, who were in their age "We were sure you'll visit us much sooner." Red-haired smiled at young girl "Hi, my name's Skylor." Master of earth followed her lead "I'm Cole." Kai introduced himself as well, girl returned the smile "We heard about you, Skylor - master of amber, Cole with element of earth, Kai that controls fire and ... I'm not really sure how to call you 'the chosen one', 'young lord Garmadon' or 'sensei Lloyd'. I'm so sorry for what's just happened, we don't really know how you look like. To tell you the truth we don't have any sort of technology, never needed these stuff anyway." Green ninja looked a bit embarrassed "Just 'Lloyd' will be fine. I'm not ready to be sensei and other titles don't really suit me." Archer nodded at this "I can understand this. I'm Seliel by the way. Come in, my father is already waiting for you." Right after this she lead them in to the village. They walked in the house, which stood in the middle and her only words were "Father, they're here." Room was nothing special, it was rather comfortable and for sure didn't show how important the man sitting at the desk was. Hiroshi, since this was how he was called looked up from the large book only to see small group of visitors. So, they had to be said ninjas that his other men told him about when his daughter kept them outside of the settlement. Meantime Skylor looked around thinking _'Not bad, not bad at all'_ , the first who said something...without actually thinking about this was Cole "Hi there." Lloyd, who stood in the middle of the group closed his eyes and nearly facepalmed. 'Hi there'?! What the hell?! There they were, in front of the man, whose help they needed so desperately and the first thing his friends come up with is 'hi there'. Didn't they know he could deny them any kind of help? To think they always said he was the youngest one, in moments like this one he really was doubting this. Young sensei opened his eyes and quickly elbowed his friends telling them through this to show middle-aged man respect that he deserved. Hiroshi only smiled seeing young lord Garmadon panicking, he found it sort of amusing since he was a man, who didn't really pay unnecessary attention to formal stuff. To tell the truth, he found them unpractical, simple politeness was more than enough "Easy there, everything is fine. We were waiting for you ever since we heard about fight in the prison. I'm kind of surprised your friends let you go there alone." Lloyd coughed to hide his embarrassment "Lets just say that I didn't give them any choice when it came to that." Hiroshi just gave small nod at this "It's obvious, I see the same fire inside you that your father used to have. When you set your mind on something then nothing and no one will stop you." Then looked at master of amber "I see though that you're not the only one, who wants to get power back." Red-haired girl smiled lightly "I lost mine long time ago." Hiroshi thought about this "I see potential in you that haven't been discovered yet. May I ask you how did this happen?" Skylor nodded and started explaining "My father took my element away to become one of 'unstoppable serpentine'." Middle-aged man only sighed heavily easily figuring out who she was "This means you're Chen's daughter yet I see light in you that he never had." Green ninja was proud of one of his friends "That's why we ask you to help her as well." Man thought about this for a longer while "We'll help her and I'm sure there won't be any problem with this, your case is something else and more difficult than we've thought." Cole immediately asked "Why?" Hiroshi looked at everyone wondering how he should explain so that they would understand the problem at hand "There's a reason why young lord Garmadon is 'the chosen one', till now he only scratched the surface of green ninja's true potential. No one else would be able to control it. Till this day he didn't know who he really was so in short, accepted him and his heritage. That's why he could freely use power even if this was only small part of it. Something is blocking his natural strength, which is doing the same to ' the chosen one's ' power. What's happened?" Lloyd stiffened slightly and avoided others' looks, after a moment he replied "Nothing's happened." Leader of the village's voice turned more serious and somewhat even concerned "Then why is your heart in such great pain." Red-headed girl immediately knew what was wrong and quickly walked up to her boyfriend "I think it's about Harumi. Should we tell Hiroshi about this?" Kai slowly nodded looking worriedly at their young friend "I bet she's the reason. Lloyd was head over heels in love with her. If Hiroshi wants to help us, then he should know." Master of amber sighed heavily "I guess you're right. If not Lloyd then one of us must tell him about this." Mater of fire smiled lightly at his girlfriend "Maybe you should. I mean it's sensitive case and I'm worried that we'll tell something wrong." Green ninja didn't even want to mention about 'princess'. His fight with oni that took form of Garmadon had to be the reason. Otherwise this would mean...he still had feelings for her and this was why her betrayal still did hurt deep inside "It's because of my fight with 'father', it hit me really hard." Man's look only became more intense as he asked "Is this the only reason?" Red-haired girl took deep breath "It's not the only thing that might block his potential." She quickly looked at 'the young one' and on her face was clearly written 'I'm sorry but I must'; looking back at Hiroshi she continued "I'm not sure whether you know 'princess' Harumi but Lloyd and she were **really close**... but she turned to be the enemy and...you understand." Suddenly Skylor felt awkward, she knew this really wasn't her business, but at the same time wanted to help 'the chosen one'. Green ninja was about to say it's everything since he didn't believe in any other thing that could make impossible to use his power. When he heard one of his friends, he quickly as if afraid looked at her. She just voiced his fears out loud "It's true, we were but I'm over this. Don't care about her or what happens with her at all." Kai put his hand on their leader's shoulder "I guess we got to know what this is really about. You never cared what happens with our enemies, were always the first one to tell us that it's the highest time to kick someone's ass and now something like this?" Hiroshi sighed heavily getting what she was hinting at "So this is how things looks like. For the first time and pain...this is something what may block power more likely than another fight with your 'father'. After all years ago you easily managed this." Young sensei knew guys were worried about him so he wasn't angry at all but some things needed to be cleared up "Look, this is not what it looks like. I just...you can't seriously think that after everything she's done I still...really?" Skylor smiled lightly at his as she shrugged "Feelings are really complicated stuff, you know." 'The young one' still kept denying it "You all can't think that, right? After everything we went through I'd have to be an endless idiot to still...? Come on, guys! I get it, you're in love so you see feelings everywhere but don't you think you take it 'a little bit' too far?" Almost panicking looked at his third friend, who remained silent "Cole, tell them something." Master of earth kept out of this as much as he only could out of simple reason: he didn't know what to say "Errr...don't look at me. I don't have any clue about love...maybe for food but it's something else so...can't help you with that one." He quickly looked at pink-haired Seliel, who was putting hair-strand behind her ear and then back at others. Young sensei blinked at this "Wait a moment..what love? It maybe was a crush but nothing more. You really see something what isn't and never was there and besides..." he interrupted seeing that his team wasn't buying this and he sighed heavily "Was this so obvious? I'm really an idiot but how can this block my potential. How does it work?" Red ninja shook his head "Not sure but this happened before. Long time ago, before your first fight with Garmadon... on the island when your father was weakened you could easily finish this yet you didn't. When we asked why, you said that something blocked you. That and you were the only one, who wasn't celebrating when we thought that we've stopped ritual in time." Archer saw Cole's eyes on her and smiled at him and then voiced her opinion "If fear can make it impossible to call inner dragon out, then stronger feelings can do the same..." Green ninja looked at the ground resigned "Just great, what am I supposed to do now?" Master of amber looked at him "No idea.." suddenly her eyes became slightly bigger "..wait a moment. Fear is a feeling that is really hard to get ride of, right? And yet you managed this, then what if you do the same with feelings that are blocking your true potential?" 'The young one' looked at her "I try this all the time and that doesn't work. Still without power." Master of fire wondered about something "You did beat oni though. How did you do it?" Lloyd wasn't sure how to answer this "I don't know, I was just...pissed at myself, more than sure I'll never see you guys again..and somehow it worked out." Hiroshi, who listened to kid's talking knew the answer "You unintentionally used power of destruction." Skylor was more and more confused "How it's working again?" Village's leader started explaining "It looks like powers are something that you inherit from your antecedents. Just like his grandfather 'the chosen one' unites in him two powers: light one of creation and dark one of destruction. They both were and are able to unite them into one so called gray strength. It's not so simple as one might think. When he wants to protect some one or just feels positive emotions then he uses power of light. At the other hand when he feels lost or has negative thoughts during the fight then the element of destruction activates on it's own." Red-haired girls started understanding what was really going on there "I get it now." Green ninja also started slowly got to grip with new information "So this is what father meant by telling me to find the middle of myself and taking control of it. It's easier said than done but that doesn't mean that I'm giving up on trying. All right then...how does that training with blocking my feelings looks like?" When he heard that it most probably will last at least three months 'the chosen one' gulped "No one said this will be easy." Looking at his friends asked them "Are you sure you don't want to get back to Ninjago City? I'm safe here." Seliel took voice in the case again "This won't be any problem with finding you a place to stay and I doubt that your friends wants to go without you. Master of amber needs to get back her powers too." Skylor looked at boys "Well, she's got the point there. You can always go to watch over the city with others and I'll stay here with Lloyd." Kai shook his head "No way, I'm staying here. For sure here's a training for us here as well. What about you, man?" Master of earth crossed is arms on the chest "If you're staying then me too. Besides if I were to go alone then I'll for 100% get lost and.." he smiled "..it's more interesting with you." Lloyd couldn't even describe how much he appreciated his sibling being there "Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you. We only have to give others a call that we will be here longer than we thought." Hiroshi nodded slightly at one of his people giving him an order with this to take 'the chosen one' and master of amber to the holly place where they'd work on getting or better to say setting their powers free again. Kai and Cole walked out from the room to see where their friends were being taken. Meantime Seliel got back to her duties. After a while master of fire put his hand on friend's shoulder giving him more than confused look "Do you even listen to me?" Apparently he was asking master of earth something several times already. Cole looked after slowly disappearing in the distance girl before noticing that red ninja even there "Sorry, were you saying something?" Kai only looked at him even more surprised and even a bit concerned "Yeah, I asked whether you're ready for our training. Are you really OK?" Master of earth gave slow but firm nod "Yeah, I'm more than OK." The truth was he even didn't know that himself.

And another chapter, give us a sign what do you think about our theories and . ;)


	7. Prove her you're the right one

Kai looked surprised at one of his best friends "I'm not so sure. " he stated slowly "Usually you don't space out like that but if you are sure, then it's OK..." Soon enough one of the villagers led them to the place where they were supposed to train. This should help them to gain even bigger control over their elemental powers. After longer while they made a break to drink and maybe eat something. Red ninja stretched "What do you think about this?" Master of earth thought about everything they went through "Let me tell you this, we've never before went through such crazy stuff as this time...though in good way." Master of fire had to agree with his brother "You're right. It's good to be back home, I still can't believe that we were in another dimension. That's strange that we never before heard about this place though." Cole drank a bit of water and nodded "Right and this village suddenly appeared like that plus will help Skylor and Lloyd get their power back." Kai sat down "I know what you mean but honestly it still surprises me how many secrets sensei kept from us and I must wonder why. The fact that we have to stay longer doesn't bother me at all, I like this place. Besides others have everything under control and we really need a break." Black ninja laughed at this and sat down next to his best friend "It's almost like holidays." Red ninja laughed as well "Look at that, we have our own little, private summer resort. We must tell everyone about this place, after all others need to brake too...I saw that something really woke your interest up." Cole blinked looking more than confused and yet he felt the heat rising up to his cheeks "Huh? Me?" Seeing this master of fire only smiled brighter than before "Yup, don't tell me that someone here likes pink-haired archer. It looks like as if she loves dark colors as well." According to brunet this was the highest time for ex-ghost to get together with someone. It was long enough since the whole 'love triangle' thing. Cole blushed slightly just at the though of newly met girl "I even don't know what are you talking about." Red ninja looked at him playfully, this should be fun "You know that you're blushing, right? This shows that I'm right on that one." Master of earth got up and quickly turned away from him only to hide how red his cheeks were "I'm not." Was all what he murmured. His mind was firmly set on fulfilling mission and not on getting himself busy with personal stuff, which wasn't even there in the first place. He just rolled his eyes as he heard snickering from behind him and another one of his brother's teasing comment "You do know that you act just like 'the young one' back then?"Suddenly black ninja turned around hearing more serious Kai's tone of voice. OK, this was rare and happened only when the case called for it "Look, everything aside...it's not shame to admit that it got you hard so just accept that." Cole hesitated for longer while and then sighed heavily "OK, I'm maybe a bit kinda interested in her...but don't tell anyone about that!" Kai smiled understanding that this wasn't easy and put his hand on master of earth shoulder looking in a sympathetic way "Don't worry about this, I can keep a secret. Just remember what Nya told us when we gave Lloyd advice: be yourself and show her you're the right guy." Cole smiled still not being totally sure about this "I'll try...it's strange. To feel something like this not for food but someone. I don't even know her." Master of fire just raised eyebrow "Whom you're telling this. I fell hard for Skylor at the same beginning of the tournament or have you forgotten about this. You can do it." Black ninja nodded at this taking deep breath "I guess you're right." Kai hit friend on the back a bit too hard "Sure I am. If Jay could make it then you can as well, just believe in yourself, man." In this moment he saw Seliel, who passed them by, obviously her shift came to an end. He smiled innocently pushing Cole in her way "And now is perfect occasion for that. Go and prove her you're the right one." Cole panicked and almost froze in place "But what am I suppose to talk with her about?" Red ninja shrugged "The village, training...don't know...every topic should be OK for the start." of earth gulped hard and started walking towards the girl "Hey." Seliel stopped in her tracks returning the greetings "Hey, taking the break?" Cole nodded "Yeah and you've finished your shift? It's good to know that village has good protection." Pink-haired girl just smiled as she nodded at the question "True but your looks back then were priceless. It's as if you're not used to strong girls." "We...uh..have two girls in the team and they're cool, I mean you're cool as well and you all are..cool." Dark-haired boy obviously panicked, right after this he scolded himself _'Way to go, Cole. You just made a weirdo out of yourself'_ Archer laughed qualitely, she had pity over poor boy. If she had to be sincere then she thought it was kinda cute "OK, I get it, taught girls are cool." Yet she decided to tease him a bit "Who knows, maybe one day I'll visit you guys and meet these other cool girls." She shook her head lightly "Now seriously, relax a bit, after all this is why you're here for. They're getting back power and you should use this time as small vacations. This will make you feel better after stressing time that you just had." Cole took deep breath to keep himself calm "You're right, by the way it's beautiful place." Seliel gave small nod looking at the sky as if to check what weather will they have in couple of hours from now "Wait till it's get dark. The village will show it's true beauty but..it's probably nothing comparing to what you guys saw...but this is everything for me." Master of earth looked at thee girl this whole time as if not being able to take his eyes from her "Does this mean you've spent your whole life here?" The girl nodded "Yeah, it's my destiny. My father is the leader so one day I'll take his place. I'm bound to help others get back their power or, like in your case, gain better control over their element." Young boy was more and more fascinated by her "It's amazing." Seliel sighed "It's nice of you to say this but everything has it's pros and coins. Masters of elements have the choice what to do with their special abilities, part of them chose to ignore it and live as if there was nothing special about them. And there are such people like you guys, who want to make good use of it by helping and protecting others. My brothers and sisters don't have such freedom, our destiny is settled the moment we came to this world." Cole shook his head "You got me wrong. I meant to say I can see how Skylor and Lloyd suffer because they can't use their power and you're like doctor, who's doing her best to help others. We're more similar than you think." Archer just had to smile "You know you're the first one, who sees this like that? To everyone else it's nothing special." As if being encouraged by her words master of earth smiled righter "Really? And here I was sure that people tell you this quite often." He felt that whole stress was slowly vanishing as he talked with her. Seliel returned the smile "Really, everyone even think that I can't defend myself so they have to do this for me. At first it was even nice to have someone watching over you but later on it got kinda annoying but I guess it is how it is...being the newest member and youngest in the team." Cole scratched back of it's head feeling ashamed right now. Why? Since this strongly reminded him of something "We had quite similar case. When Nya became master of water we hardly let her to fight thinking she can't and won't make it on herself. She showed us how wrong we were thought." Pink-haired girl just nodded looking at him "Let me guess, overprotecting older brothers or was there something more?" Dark-haired boy answered almost immediately "Older brothers." He really didn't want her to know that he fought with Jay for his teammate, maybe he'll tell this girl about whole case later on but for now...didn't want to destroy his chances. No one knew how well she'd take this fact. Seliel smiled at this, she didn't know why but felt...relief? "It's not so bad that you care about each other, this makes you a family." She was about to continue but stopped seeing how fast Kai and Skylor ran to them, they looked worried. Almost panicking and this could only meant really bad news.

OK, this is it for now. After making you tired, maybe even bored, with reading long chapters we decided to make this one a bit shorter. Leave a comment, hopefully a star (but only if you liked it) and till the next time :)


	8. It's not over yet

Meantime Lloyd and Skylor were lead to the sacred place, where their training supposed to take place. 'The chosen one' wasn't completely sure about that it'd actually work. Despite that they began to train " I was thinking...if I block everything that holds me back...will I be sill myself?" Apparently he was hesitating "It doesn't matter though, how is the training going?" Red-head looked determined though "It's going OK, I guess. I'll tell you one thing: it's not easy but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up and am willing to try everything." Green ninja couldn't agree with her more "I know what you mean, I feel the same way. I keep trying to block my feelings in order to set my true potential free but it's harder than it seems to be. And...thanks that you told him about...you know what, I was sure that I got over that by now. Looks like I was wrong." Master of amber looked relieved and smiled at young boy "I was kinda afraid that you'll be angry at me for mentioning her." Blonde only shook his head in response "I could never get angry at you, Skylor. Instead of that I'm grateful for all times that you helped us, I lost count how many you did it by now. If there is someone I should be angry at then it's myself." Skylor sighed, he really blamed himself way too much "You know...according to me no one should be angry at anyone and for sure not you at yourself. As I said earlier...feelings, not only love, but all of them...are really complicated and that's why very difficult to control or block. If you feel negative stuff then you shouldn't block them at all, otherwise they'll get only stronger and impossible to live with. Instead I would just try to deal with the fact that they are there and will stay a little bit longer. That's true, it won't help get ride of them but thanks to this method you'll be able to control them better." 'The young one' didn't even look at her as if being ashamed "I have to be. I'm an endless utter idiot. I let myself so easily be blinded by her. I should have seen the truth much earlier. I'm sensei not forgetting other titles after all and I...what the hell was I thinking?! Was I doing this at all?" he sighed "I just...though that someone finally understands. Guys wanted to be ninjas and 'the chosen one', they kept arguing all the time and fighting over who that would be and me? I never wanted to be that, before I met them and even then...I was always alone. From my point of view mother and uncle left me so I looked up to father wanting to be by his side and did everything what was necessary to make that happen. When they finally took me in I was...happy and felt like I had family again. Living there, helping my uncle and others...that would be enough for me. But no! I have to be green ninja and suddenly everyone started telling me that I must fight my father...that he must be killed because this is what destiny wants. Even now...my duty is to be their sensei although I'm not even sure whether I can do it right. Sometimes I feel like my job is just to act another new parts that life keeps throwing at me. I never told them that before because I don't want to be ungrateful...and she suddenly appeared. The only one who understands how it is since she didn't want to be a princess either and I...didn't stand a chance, I had to fall for her and she turned out to be an enemy.." he stopped his rant just to give out a broken laugh "..and now after everything she's done, everything we went through because of her...you tell me that my feelings for 'the quiet one' didn't change. I'm truly pathetic." Red-headed girl really felt sorry for Lloyd' "Neither of us had a nice past. How do you think that I felt on my father's island back then? I didn't have any kind connection with him, to be truthful he treated me as if I was his servant and not a child. I've spent all my life on serving and making him happy. I didn't even know who my mother was and didn't have any friends. I wasn't even happy back then. What I want to say is that I know how it is to have to bear such burden and feel as if your whole life is about to play new parts and making everyone else happy. Believe me, I do understand why you liked Harumi so much and you're not an idiot or pathetic, she is." Blonde smiled sadly at her "True, no offense but Chen was...specific guy. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this. I should have known though that perfect people don't exist. If they were real then they'd be extremely boring. I can't help but wonder...what would happen if I didn't set snakes free back then, her parents were still alive and we'd met in different way...could this be any different or are we destined to be mortal enemies." Not receiving any answer at this he quickly added "Can I ask you for something? Don't tell guys about all of this, I don't want them to understand this in the wrong way." "Don't worry, I can keep secrets." assured him red-headed girl, then she did something unexpected: walked up to him, ruffled his hair as Kai liked to do and hugged him just like an older sister would "Did I tell you how happy I am that I can be one of you? I have real family at last, it's something incredible." Master of energy was more than surprised by this though he hugged her back and soft smile appeared on his lips "What are you talking about, you were always one of us." Skylor smiled back letting her leader slowly go "Thanks, Lloyd." Boy only shook his head "No, that's me should thank you for listening me out...I wonder how others, who stayed in Ninjago City are doing." "I'm more than sure that they're doing just fine." Master of amber said trying to calm him down "We'll get our powers back and everything will be as it should be." Green ninja got back to is training yet his thoughts were by his other friends, after a while he sighed "It's not that I don't trust them and I do know that they're strong but few months are pretty long time." Skylor started to train as well "You're right about this but you have smartphones, right? Call them if you're that worried, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear from you." 'The young one' smiled at this "You know it's really good idea?" Right after that he called them yet he frowned when no one picked up "What the...?" he looked for a while at the phone and decided to re-direct the call to the main transmitter. "Nya, guys can you hear me?" What he heard didn't calm him down at all...

...what he heard were the sounds of his friends fighting with 'Sons of Garmadon', Nya was battling Harumi "Why do you suddenly care where he is? You're not that stupid to actually believe I'll tell you that, are you?" 'The quiet one' only rolled her eyes "Oh don't worry, I'll find him, you are just making it a tiny bit harder but that won't stop me." If looks could kill then the former princess would be long dead "What do you want from Lloyd, haven't you done enough already?" The blonde only barked in response "What I want? Him to feel what I do...endless pain. I want him to know how it is." Nya looked at her enemy as if she was an idiot "You really think that only you had it rough? He already knows how it is to be alone. Comparing to his life and what he went through yours is a fairy tale and he doesn't need any psycho that can't let go." "Psycho? Watch your tongue, little one." Harumi interrupted her swiftly blocking her attacks. To tell the truth 'the quiet one' didn't really know what she was doing, Garmadon was gone and he won't ever come back, her life has lost meaning "And now you'll finally tell me: .is!" Master of water kept avoiding answering that question, there was no way in hell she'd betray 'the chosen one's' location "What are you dreaming at nights about?" Unfortunately in this exactly moment their leader was heard through communicator, this was what they 'needed' right now. Blonde pushed her enemy against the wall as hard as she only could shouting "Well well well whom do we have here?!" Hearing too well known voice Lloyd frowned and quickly looked at Skylor, who looked as shocked as he did "What the hell are you doing there?!" 'The quiet one' laughed coldly "What do you think, it's time to go back home or you can never see your pathetic friends again." Green ninja felt the same fear as back then when he watched as 'Bounty' was being crushed and in all honesty..he hated feeling so powerless "That's enough already, what the hell do you want!" In response he heard only deadly silence...

So as you see the action is getting a little bit of speed. We hope that you like it. Till next time ;)


	9. The trap

The young warrior was at first deadly silent since he wasn't exactly sure how to react. What should he do now? After a while he looked at the handy and quickly typed their location, he had to do something. Even if this something was going right into the trap. Red-haired girl stood still as if she was in shock and didn't know what to do either: on one hand she perfectly understood that 'the chosen one' wanted to help but on the other it was far too dangerous. Lloyd looked at her putting softly his hands on girl's shoulders "Skylor, please..try to understand. It's about Nya and guys, I'd never forgive myself if something bad happened to them, I have to go. I'll be fine, I mean without oni what can she do to me?" Before master of amber could respond at his ask the vehicle parked right in front of them and car door opened on it's own. Young boy was running to it and his last words were "Can you not tell anyone where I am? I'm sure that you'll come up with something good, thanks!" Soon after 'the young one' was gone leaving dumbfounded girl behind. After an somewhat maybe over two hours or so the car parked in front of the monastery. Getting out of it and carefully looking around Lloyd thought /All right, what's your plan this time/ Not really thinking this through he shouted walking inside " 'Darling', I'm home!" Somehow during this half an year they started calling each other like this. As one could easily guess that was filled with irony beyond compare. Walking further in 'the chosen one' held his guard up "You're making me disappointed, so much trouble to bring me here and you don't even want to show up?! I've missed you." He finally got to the main or better to say training room where he saw the cage, which held half of his teammates imprisoned. Taking the chance and seeing no one in the near he quickly ran up to it and tried to set them free. Suddenly Lloyd heard the footsteps behind him, quickly got up and turned around to face the blond girl, who had small smile on her lips, which someone could even call a soft one "Welcome home, 'love'." Something in this smile was definitely wrong and 'the young one' didn't like it at all, his response was fast "So you finally decided to show yourself. You wanted so badly to see me again that I couldn't say 'no'." He couldn't believe that there was a time when he technically dreamed of seeing this smile directed at him and hear these words. Of course not in these circumstances but still...'The quiet one' smirked at this continuing their little game "Geez I really feel honored...and look I even put your friends to the bed so that we could have private time, I've missed you." Lloyd tried at first to keep bigger distance between them but knew that sooner or later he'll have to fight his enemy and that this will be today. "I know, after all you dropped by and did everything what was necessary so that we could be alone but you know what? One word and I'd give them free afternoon so maybe, just maybe making them unconscious is a 'tiny' bit overdone? Besides why can I be sure that we're really alone. After all you could bring others with you so maybe I should wake my friends up and set them free so that we can be even." If she could play this game so did he. 'Princess' just smiled brighter loving to see him so uncertain "Well, it looks like you have to wait and see, right?" Soon after that they started fighting but there was one tiny problem. Because of his feelings that apparently were still there despite everything that had happened 'the chosen one' couldn't get his head really into it and that caused him to keep slowly loosing and well, after longer while girl taking advantage of his splited attention and pinned him to the wall. Green ninja tried his best to set himself free, even more so when he saw her getting even closer "Not that I have anything against that but do you know something about private space?" Blond girl just smiled taking out a needle and something that looked like green poison in it whispering "Goodnight." Suddenly boy felt sharp pain and started loosing conscious. After few hours 'the chosen one' woke up just to discover in such unfortunate situation he was: his arms and legs were chained to the wall with solid iron bracelets, not to mention he felt more than sick and his head ached so much that he could swear it will explode. Not only that, in front of him stood 'the quiet one' with her typical cold smile, she sure was full of himself and this could mean only one thing: he let her win again and this all was nothing else than a sat up trap. In short: things couldn't get worse.

OK so this is it, way shorter chapter than usual but oh well, I'm pretty busy and it's life for ya. Till next time :)


End file.
